Calma tras la tormenta
by luis.isaias.ic
Summary: Tras el incidente del OVA de BRS, Mato y Yomi empezaran a acercarse cada vez mas, One shot de lo que creo que pasaría tras el final de BRS (OVA), repito OVA, no el anime que salio posterior.


Black Rock Shooter no me pertenece.

Este fic estará basado en el OVA anterior al anime de BRS, no sean duros con las críticas ya que será mi primer fic, los personajes pueden ser algo OC.

A pesar de haber leído varios fics, por fin me decido a hacer uno, y tras ver este OVA di por el paso a hacerlo, claro que si has visto el anime te pueda parecer algo diferente, pero como ya dije está centrado en la OVA, donde deja más a la imaginación. Y sin más demora aquí mi fanfic.

* * *

Había pasado una semana tras el incidente donde Yomi había desaparecido, pero afortunadamente su mejor amiga Mato la rescato y volvieron a su pacifica vida.

En una semi-vacía aula, en la que perezosamente salían algunos rayos de sol entre las turbias nubes, dos amigas hablaban:

-Ya ha pasado una semana, que rápido ha pasado, ¿verdad Mato? – dijo Yomi con una tenue sonrisa.

-Si… -respondió su amiga- pero lo importante es que estas de vuelta, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió sonriente, el poco sol que había parecía arroparla, acariciando su pelo verde e iluminando sus ojos.

Ante aquella vista Mato no podía evitar mirarla con asombro y algo más que como solo a su amiga.

Ajena a ellas una pequeña alumna, de pelo marrón y alborotado, las miraba con una triste mirada. –Cada vez las noto más lejos- pensó- Sobre todo Mato, no deja de mirar a Yomi, cada vez que las veo siento que soy la extra, un adorno para ellas, si tan solo Yomi desapareciera, Mato volvería a estar junto a mí.

Sumida en sus pensamientos se retiró silenciosamente.

El cielo cada vez era más oscuro, las nubes habían opacado el sol. Dos chicas de secundaria caminaban alegremente.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa Yomi?- soltó de repente la chica de pelo negro.

-Sí, nunca he ido a tu casa, y me gustaría ir- dijo la joven más alta.

-¡Genial! Si quieres puedes llamar en casa para avisar a tus padres.

Débiles gotas caían cuando llegaron a su casa, Mato entro y presentó a su amiga- Mamá, ella es Yomi, iremos a mi habitación- dijo alegremente, y diciendo a su madre en voz casi inaudible- Mama no hagas nada vergonzoso- le susurro con cara de súplica.

-No te preocupes hija, bueno asique eres Yomi-chan, encantada de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo señora, encantada.

-Bueno vamos a mi habitación Yomi –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y subía las escaleras.

Ya en la habitación, Mato miraba de reojo a su amiga, la había invitado, pero ahora no sabía de que hablar con ella, mas bien últimamente se sentía más incómoda con ella. A pesar de que siempre había visto a Yomi como alguien preciado, creía que por fin entendía porque se sentía así con ella, mas bien como siempre se había sentido, desde que vio a aquella chicha alta con su mirada profunda que la atrapaba en un abismo. Y por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía cuando creía que no la volvería a ver, por eso no quería perderla de nuevo.

Llevaba queriéndole decir que sentía algo por ella más que amistad, y en un ataque de improvisación acabo en esto, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-Yomi… -llamo tímidamente a su amiga- la verdad es que hoy te traje aquí por un motivo en especial –Estaba nerviosa y no podía mirarla a los ojos, pero tenía que continuar.

-La verdad Yomi, es que desde que te vi aquel día que entramos en secundaria, cuando te busque para hablar contigo, siempre me has gustado. No me había dado cuenta hasta que casi te pierdo, y por eso quiero que te quedes siempre conmigo, como algo más que una amiga.

-Mato… -sollozo levemente Yomi- Yo la verdad, nunca me hubiese puesto tan desesperada y angustiada si no hubiese sido porque te amo, tú has sido mi luz Mato, y quiero seguir seguir bajo tu luz para siempre.

Mientras decían sus nombres, ambas se acercaban lentamente, sumiéndose en un abrazo lleno de ternura, las dos lloraban y sonreían al mismo tiempo. Cuando se calmaron un poco, poco a poco fueron separándose para ponerse frente a frente.

Sentían sus alientos y sus latidos, pero no era suficiente, necesitaban más. Así fueron acercando sus rostros y rozaron sus labios en una frágil caricia, volvieron a acercarse esta vez más seguras. Sus labios no se separaban, se acariciaban mutuamente y querían más de la otra.

Sin embargo sus éxtasis se interrumpió al ver a su amiga Yuu pasmada en la puerta, no se movía, no decía nada, pero finalmente una mueca de dolor se marcó en ella, salió corriendo mientras que por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas de dolor.

Afuera ahora llovía terriblemente, pero no le importaba, solo corría, corría hasta un lugar donde el dolor no exista, un lugar donde las lágrimas no existan.

Llena de desesperación se disponía a cruzar la línea en busca de su felicidad, no obstante una mano la detuvo.

-¿Dónde vas? –dijo una chica empapada con unos ojos azules que parecían formados por el agua más pura.

-¿Dónde más? A buscar mi felicidad.

-Allí no encontraras eso, eres una preciada amiga, no permitiré que vayas.

-No quiero ser tu amiga, ¿no lo entiendes? Quiero ser algo más.

-Yuu... Igualmente no puedo dejar que vayas, aunque vayas nada cambiara, ¿vas a tirar tu vida por esto?

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!

-Vive, solamente vive, sé que ahora te parecerá una tontería, pero sé que encontraras a alguien especial que te acepte, tendrás problemas más difíciles que estos, pero eso es lo que conlleva buscar nuestra felicidad, el buscarla y no rendirnos.

-Mato… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dime, Yuu-chan

En aquella lluvia una chica susurro algo a su amor no correspondido, ella solo acepto y la chica de pelo castaño lloro sobre su hombro.

Un mes había pasado desde entonces, y aunque Yuu no podía cambiar lo que sentía tan rápido, se seguía esforzando para avanzar.

Por otro lado, bajo un gran árbol dos chicas, una de ojos cálidos ojos azules y otra de unos profundos ojos verdes, estaban recostadas, cogidas de la mano y hablando de algún tema banal mientras miraban aquel cielo despejado.

En aquella mañana donde el sol brillaba con ímpetu, una sonrisa inicio una caricia, una caricia un beso, y un beso un amor, un amor que brilla más que cualquier sol.


End file.
